It's a Long Way Down
by NamesWithoutFaces
Summary: Set after Season 2: Episode 4. Every person aboard the Nathan James has lost something- someone. Having been faced with many difficulties, the crew and other miscellaneous members have formed a family, who have fought through thick and thin. However, their biggest challenge has yet to come.


**Hello, it's Elle and Jay here with a multific story written by the both of us.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own 'The Last Ship.'**

Rachel sighed, relief filling her as she watched the boat return to the Nathan James. Her heart had been in her mouth the entire time she heard gunshots or fighting over the radio, but thankfully those who had been sent to board the Solace had succeeded in fighting against their new-found enemies, and were now climbing back onto their trusted Navy ship - along with a few rescued scientists at hand. She thought back to the moments before - hearing commotion over the radio, watching through her binoculars as Tex ran to the deck with the bomb in hand. The world had stopped in its orbit as he stood still with it, counting down the last few seconds. _Throw it, damn it. Throw it!_ The relief had flooded throughout her as he launched the bomb overboard, and it exploding nowhere near anyone, leading to them all getting out unharmed. She knew - hoped even - that Tex should be disciplined for his act of heroism. It was incredibly reckless, and he had put his life, and all those aboard in danger. But he had saved everyone, plus he wasn't Navy so was Chandler really in charge of him? Not in Tex's head anyway, to him nobody was in charge of Tex.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed the dread, fear and relief she had previously felt to disappear. She would have to be her usual stoic and professional self in order to assist Doc Rios with the wounded. She couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgement, even if she was desperate to make sure everyone was okay, especially the Captain; the man who had lead them through so much, at such a personal cost. Rachel still blamed herself for the death of Darien, despite many assurances from Tom that there was nothing more she could have done. Yet "what ifs" constantly plagued her mind. What if she'd discovered the cure sooner? What if she's realised sooner what Amy Granderson and Dr Hamada were doing to the people in Olympia? Maybe if she had been more aware, the Captain wouldn't have lost the mother of his children. But right now, that could wait. They had a cure to mass produce and wallowing in her own self pity was doing nobody any good, especially herself. She walked to the mess decks, where the crew and new arrivals were gathering

"Thank god everyone is alright," she said with a relived smile as she approached everyone, eyeing Tex as he cradled his hand. She still couldn't comprehend how idiotic he had been. She wondered if he realised that he could have died, but then came to the conclusion that he didn't care. He walked over to where he was sitting so she could treat his hand. Neither person acknowledged the other, and the silence between the pair was unbearable. Until Rachel accidentally tightened the bandage, making him wince slightly.

"Jesus Doc, what happened to your healing hands?" He joked, though she just raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"Ouch. Is Rachel giving me the silent treatment?" He said, the joke slightly wavering in his voice. She finished the bandage, placing her hands on her knees before looking up at him, tilting her head.

"What were you thinking Tex?"

"I was thinking about all the lives on that ship that would have been lost if we didn't do something. I knew what I was doing.

"If you hadn't thrown the bomb in time then the damage would have been much greater, Tex," she replied, beginning to pace the room.

"Why is this bothering you so much, Rachel? We all got out perfectly fine didn't we?"

"What if you hadn't?! It was reckless Tex, you put your life in jeopardy! I do not want to be the one who tells your daughter that her Daddy died because he was trying to be a hero."

Tex looked her dead in the eye, with a steely gaze. "She dead, Rachel. Let's be honest with ourselves. My little girl is probably lying somewhere at the side of a road dead. You know better than anyone, Rachel, the world is dying. It's a miracle we have found the people we have, but you need to understand, not everyone will have someone to go home to after this."

"What's wrong with you having a little hope, Tex? There is every chance that she is safe and well, and all I am asking is that you consider her the next time you feel like doing something to kill yourself. Because like I said I will not be the one to tell her that you died because you blew yourself up, or were stupid enough to get shot? You're military, Tex, you know full well the risks you are taking."

"Is this how it is now? I poured my heart out to you, tell you I have a daughter and you give me a lecture on what I can and cannot do? Are you making it your personal mission to her hunt down and reunite us? You don't even know her name. And I don't even know if she would want to see me again after all these years. I have been hanging on to false hope for way too long, Rachel, and it's about time I face up to the truth. My daughter is dead."

Rachel clenched her jaw. _Stubborn American_ she thought. She turned on her heel and walked away, deciding to wait until he had calmed down before even thinking of attempting to have another conversation with him. She stormed through the lab onto the deck, leaning against the rails, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't believe Tex. He just wasn't thinking straight at all. She was so deep in thought she never noticed Chandler come up beside her, jumping when he cleared his throat.

"I thought you would be in there making friendly with the doctors" He said, leaning next to her, looking out to the sea beyond them.

"They seem to be making themselves at home well enough without me" She replied, looking over her shoulder slightly back at the lab where the doctors pondered around, investigating the equipment that Rachel had. They stood in silence before Rachel sighed, standing up.

"Will Tex be disciplined for his actions today? He could have killed you all" Rachel asked, looking expectantly at Chandler.

"But he didn't, Rachel, he saved everyone aboard the Solace. Would you have me punish Lt. Bivas for her actions? They were just as dangerous"

"No, her's were necessary. Tex risked the lives of everyone aboard the ship! He could have killed himself - and you!" She shouted. It was driving her crazy, no one understood what she was saying. Yes, she was _maybe_ over reacting slightly, but she had lost too much because of this damn disease for one of her friends to get himself killed. So why was nobody listening to her? Was this reckless behaviour what they wanted? _Damn Americans._

"Rachel, he knew what he was doing. I think we have all come far enough for you to trust his judgement don't you?"

"I do trust his judgement, but he took a huge risk of his life doing that Tom!" He realised how upset this was making her and embraced her in a hug, trying to calm the stressed doctor.

"It's okay. Rachel, calm down. It's all going to be okay now"


End file.
